Bloody Roar 3: The Face Off
by Deoku
Summary: This is my first fic ever. The idea for this fic came from a scene in the intro movie to Bloody Roar 3. Yugo and Alice are trying to fight Xion by themselves, but Uriko and Kenji come to lend them a helping hand. I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a revi


The Face Off 

by Deoku 

Introduction: this is my first fic, so don't hate me if it sucks. The idea for this fic came from a scene in the intro movie to Bloody Roar 3. It's basically an action fic with some romance at the end. The characters consist of my two favorite couples, Yugo & Alice, Uriko & Kenji. The enemy of course being Xion. If I treated anyone's favorite character too roughly please forgive me, but it was only to add more entertainment. ^_^ Not to forget though, these are my favorite characters too. 

Disclaimer: As much as I wish they were none of the Bloody Roar characters are owned or created by me. The name "Deoku" also has a copyright law on it, by me, so don't get any ideas. Even though I doubt that'll happen. ^_^

****

Bloody Roar III: The Face Off

The streets are silent and empty. Heavy and cool guts of wind flow through each, sweeping any paper and other lightweight material away. Anyone out at this time definitely felt a chill. The sky above was filled with stars and a giant almost-golden full moon. Two stealthy feet ran through these cold city streets with speed and grace. Right beside those feet was two more moving just as quickly. They soon came to an abrupt stop.

"I wonder where they could possibly be?" The male ninja thought aloud.

"They've got to be somewhere close by, I just know it! We have to keep searching," his female companion replied determinedly.

"You're right Uriko. Yugo and Alice will be okay until we get there. This new opponent is very dangerous though," Kenji Ohgami said in a slightly worried tone.

"Don't worry, your brother and my sister may not be the sharpest knives in the drawer, but they can more than handle themselves in a fight remember?"

Soon after Uriko Nonomura made that statement a large explosion happened about two blocks away. The thunderous sound could be heard and felt from miles away. The couple naturally turned their attention toward the direction of the explosion. The sky in that direction was quickly filling with smoke. Both pairs of their brown eyes widened.

"THAT'S GOTTA BE THEM!!" The couple yelled simultaneously.

"We have to get over there quickly! After something like that, they're going to definitely need our help!" Kenji stated as he quickly started running to the area where the smoke was originating. Uriko nodded in agreement and quickly followed in his footsteps.

*****

Standing in the center of the fire filled street was a tall, silver-haired male, wearing a long red coat. He stared straight in front of himself with an evil smirk plastered across his face. What he saw standing several feet away from him was a young brown-haired male wearing a blue jacket with no shirt and gray pants.

"Why do you hesitate to attack me?" The steel-haired man asked with a hint of arrogance.

"Grrrrrrrrrr! I'm not afraid of you, if that's what you're trying to say!" Yugo Ohgami growled angrily.

"You said it, not me! Hahahahaha!!"

Xion then looked to the side of the young boxer, and saw his cyan-haired girlfriend recovering from the attack she had just barely dodged. His smirk was then replaced with a sadistic laugh.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!?!" Alice yelled.

Gaining control of himself, Xion simply replied, "I wasn't even trying." His attention soon turned to the footsteps he heard approaching rapidly.

"Yugo, Alice? Are you two alright?" Kenji and Uriko both questioned.

"Kenji?! What are you doing here?! I told you not to follow us!" Yugo said, slightly frustrated.

"I know what you said, but I figured that you could still use the help! By the way this place looks right now, I'd say that I figured correctly." Kenji looked at the damage done by the explosion.

"Yeah, after we saw that explosion we knew that we definitely had to get over here! What happened anyway? It looks like war's goin' on instead of a fight!" Uriko added.

"That sick creep over there is the one that caused all this damage!" Alice replied to her sister.

Xion stood proudly before the four with an evil grin. "Yes. I caused this damage, and there's going to be plenty more where that came from. I'll start by killing the four of you before I move on. This should be a satisfying warm up!"

"How did he cause this type of destruction? I don't understand; did he throw a grenade at you or something?" Uriko questioned Alice and Yugo. 

"I'll be happy to answer that question too." Xion said calmly. "Those two over there probably don't have to brains to understand my power. I caused the damage by using what's known as psychokenesis."

"Psycho-k-what??" Yugo asked as usual.

Everyone except him sweatdrops.

"That doesn't matter to me. You have fancy powers, but that means absolutely nothing. I doubt that you have any skill to back them up!" Kenji seethed.

"We'll see about that! All four of you against me, that sounds fair enough. Not really, but you don't have a choice."

"Have it your way Xion, but you'll regret your stupid choice!" Uriko stated confidently.

"Hrmph! Amateurs!" Xion remarked snidely then got into his fighting stance.

He ran toward the group while they were still off guard, throwing three of them to the side with his powers, so he could get to Uriko. He then jumped into the air to place a flying sidekick to the face of the young Kenpo student. Using her quick reflexes, Uriko easily ducked the attack. While she was still holding that position she tried to sweep him when he landed from his failed attempt.

Xion knew that was coming and jumped over it, while in the air he cocked his fist back getting ready to slam it onto Uriko's head. Uriko was watching this and nimbly back-flipped out the way of the punch. Xion's fist shattered the ground beneath, leaving a dent where Uriko once was. A foot then slammed into the side of Xion's face while his attention was still focused on her. He slid across the ground before rolling to a recovery.

Kenji ran at the silver haired male with the plan of finishing his assault. By the time Xion recovered it was too late to counter attack. Kenji had swiftly kicked him into the air then jumped up into a front flip, landing a kick to Xion's head that sent him quickly back to the floor. Xion was not pleased with the pain he was feeling at all. 

"Get up!!" Kenji yelled as he kicked Xion's fallen body.

Xion rolled out of harms way, getting back into his fighting stance. "That was the last and only mistake you'll ever get from me." He glared at Kenji through narrowed eyes. The dark-haired ninja returned it with a cocky smile on his face for successfully landing his attacks.

"That's what happens to those who try to hurt my Uriko," Kenji warned.

"You tell him, Kenji. You'll get the same if you mess with my mole boy too, you freak!" Uriko shouted.

"Smile while you can," Xion stated.

Kenji dropped a smoke bomb, vanishing into its thick black clouds, then came out of the air above Xion in a series of spinning kicks. Xion countered by grabbing one his legs and slamming Kenji to the ground viciously. Still holding the leg, he threw his young opponent to the side. Yugo and Alice came from the side, both trying to sandwich Xion between them with their flipping techniques.

Xion ducked the attempts causing the two to collide in the air. He then took advantage of the situation by performing a jumping crescent kick knocking the couple out of the air and onto their backs. He was about to kick one or both when they were down, but Uriko came speeding in his direction. She jumped into the air, landing four kicks to his chest. He stumbled backward from the attack.

Yugo took the opportunity from there to sweep him off of his feet. While Xion was on the way down, Alice performed her two back-flip kicks, knocking Xion into the air. Kenji had just recovered from the counter Xion had done to him earlier, and seeked revenge. Seeing Xion in the air, Kenji jumped up and caught him while performing a somersault. Locking Xion's legs under his arms and placing his feet on the foe's shoulders the ninja finished his Snow Light Line Drop tech. Xion connected with the ground hard, slightly cracking it and lying motionless.

The four fighters took time to regroup, knowing that the fight was not over that easily. Sure enough Xion slowly picked himself up.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I underestimated all of you, but it ends here and now!" Xion said insanely, wiping the blood from his lips.

"Yeah, well, we've heard that one from you before!" Alice snapped at the comment.

"Trust me, this time not one of you will even come close to living!" came their opponent's smug reply.

Yugo, being the hot head that he is, rushed toward Xion headfirst. Just when the wolf zoanthrope was about to reach him, swirling light and energy instantly burst forth from Xion's body. The force of the energy sent Yugo flying through the 1st floor window of a nearby building. The three left standing looked on as a newly transformed Xion now stood before them. The tall metallic-silver creature looked down on the three, extending the red energy blades from his forearms.

"Um, this doesn't look too good!" Alice said, losing some of her confidence. 

"Nooooo, ya think?" Kenji replied sarcastically.

"Hey Kenji, do you think Yugo will be ok?" Uriko asked quizzically.

"Sure, Riko! His rock head might not be much use for thinking, but it's a great defense for him! Right now, we need to worry more about ourselves, though."

Uriko, Alice, and Kenji all knew what was needed if they were going to survive. Energy then encircled them in a blinding light. When the light faded, it revealed a brown mole with a red scarf and no shirt, a tan colored cat with dark brown stripes, its large claws being covered by long sleeves, and a large white rabbit with a pink jacket and burning red eyes.

The battle then resumed once more; this time everyone knew that it would definitely end here one way or another. Xion swiped his arm at them sending a wave of red energy in their direction. The trio quickly jumped out of the way of the damaging red energy as it ripped through the streets. After Alice had landed she did a somersault, putting her directly behind Xion.

She then proceeded with a series of high and low punches. Xion, almost unaffected by the attack, blocked the rabbit with the two extra appendages on his back. He grabbed her with them and threw her through the same window Yugo had gone through just moments ago. The mole, seeing this, thought that it would be the perfect opportunity to attack. Kenji rushed toward Xion swiftly, then thrusted his claws forward upon reaching him.

His opponent sidestepped, avoiding the impalement. He quickly followed up by cutting the mole's nails of in one swipe from the energy blades coming from his forearms. Kenji barely dodged the second that was coming to claim his arm. While the opening was present, the ninja slashed Xion across the abdomen with the claws on the other paw. However the slash was almost unnoticeable on Xion's metallic-like skin. Whatever damage that was done rapidly healed.

__

What the hell is this thing?! The mole zoanthrope wondered silently. The stunned male was swiftly kicked in stomach, which was instantly followed by a devastating punch that also sent him to where Alice and his brother lay.

__

This is almost too easy. I at least expected them to land one combination that would push me back a little. Xion thought, chuckling to himself.

The cat zoanthrope tried to sneak up on him, but was unsuccessful. One of his back appendages lifted her from behind him and brought her into view in front of him. She tried to scratch and kick him, but couldn't reach. While Uriko was hanging in front of him he connected a flurry of punches to her face and stomach, then threw her near her sister and boyfriend.

__

Now to finish this little game. Xion started gathering red energy into the palm of his hand.

Yugo was finally up, still slightly shaken from his mistake. "That's the last time I'll do that again!" He said, rubbing his head and checking out the situation. He saw everyone laid out on the floor in their beast forms, then looked outside, spotting Xion gathering energy. "Uh oh, GET UP YOU GUYS! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Everyone got up as quickly as they could and also caught a glimpse of Xion.

"Let's head to the elevators!" The brown-haired boxer suggested.

__

Elevators?! We'd be trapped in there if he decides to chase us, the rabbit thought. Alice shook her head in a disapproving manner, then pointed toward 

the stairs. 

"The stairs?! But wh-," Yugo's questions were quickly cut off by his girlfriend snatching him away and hopping over to the stairway entrance. The mole and cat zoanthropes followed in the same swift manner. As soon as the last person barely made it into the entrance, a loud explosion was heard from behind. The rabbit easily jumped past many steps carrying the still un-transformed Yugo and the cat and mole used their awesome speed to hastily move up the stairs.

Xion flew after them in hot pursuit blasting his psychokenesis at them, and narrowly missing them each time. Finally reaching the door to the rooftop the group hastily rammed through it. If this weren't a battle for their lives it would've been beautiful scenery. The golden full moon and stars seemed to be right on top of them.

"That was a bumpy trip!" Yugo said joking as Alice put him down. Putting all jokes aside, the wolf zoanthrope knew that Xion would be coming soon. Engulfing himself in swirling energy, a soul-chilling howl came from the blinding light. Soon after, stood a large gray-white wolf in a blue jacket howling at the golden moon. The door to the rooftop then blasted open, revealing Xion.

__

Finally, no where to run and nowhere to hide! The villain thought evilly in delight.

The group spread out to surround the silver monster. He watched each of them carefully, but really didn't mind. He had a plan for this strategy that they were making use of. They soon all stopped in a place, one to each of his sides. If Xion could have smirked, smiled, or even grinned he would have eagerly done so. The foe unexpectedly released a surge of fiery energy from his body, causing everyone to fly back hitting the edge of the roof.

__

We have to do something quickly to stop him. I'm sure that we're all holding on to our beast form by a string, the cat zoanthrope contemplated.

Yugo weakly rose to his feet with the same thought as Uriko. He then looked toward the young mole, waiting for his eye contact. Once Kenji looked his way the wolf gave a barely noticeable nod, signaling his youthful sibling to start a technique that they had practiced.

Kenji cautiously grabbed one of his smoke bombs, then stepped forward to grab Xion's attention. When he started to look in the ninja's direction he met a smoke bomb that exploded on his face, blinding him for the moment. The mole at an accelerated pace dashed over to Xion, splitting into two images once he connected. The two images rapidly circled around him at a blinding speed bathing Xion's silver body in flames. The two projections halted, but didn't finish the tech.

The wolf then jumped in with a combination of punches, taking Xion into the air; after reaching its peak Yugo bit into Xion's chest sending them both into a spiral toward the ground. Yugo released when they were reaching the ground beneath. The two mole projections then ran in an "X" pattern past Xion just before he hit the ground, slashing him with a blazing trail of fire behind them and ending the "Double Spiral Fang Inferno" technique.

Coming out of their beast forms Kenji and Yugo both sat on the ground in exhaustion. After the battering he just received, Xion was barely getting back up, but tried to do so anyway refusing to be beat. He clutched his chest where blood was slowly trickling out from Yugo's bite.

__

How could I keep making such careless mistakes? The nearly beaten silver creature asked himself in disbelief.

__

I can't believe that that maniac is recovering after that beating Yugo and Kenji just gave him! The cat zoanthrope thought in shock.

She then saw her sister rushing toward Xion as he just stood up. Alice folded him into a ball, kicked him up and started kneeing him as if he were a soccer ball. With the final knee, she knocked him higher than usual. Uriko pounced on him while he was still in mid-air, a bright blue energy covering the both of them in a bright ball. Uriko proceeded to slam and bounce him off safeguard walls of the roof.

The cat released him in mid-air while she tumbled to the ground; he was sailing above Alice. She performed a back-flip kick connecting with Xion who was passing overhead, ending "The Surprise Lifting Star Lane Pounce" tech that they created while practicing with their boyfriends. The last kick that Alice had done sent Xion flying off the roof and slamming into the street below. After the two females came out of their beast forms, each of their boyfriends quickly ran over to them.

"Riko! You two beat Xion!" Kenji exclaimed while gently hugging his girlfriend.

"You and Yugo are the ones that started his defeat, Kenji! It wasn't my sister and I who did all the work."

"You're right. I guess the real important thing here is that we all actually survived this thing, right?" Kenji asked in a soft voice, leaning toward her, looking into Uriko's beautiful brown eyes.

"Your guess would be right my mole-boy," Uriko replied softly leaning in to lightly kiss Kenji on the lips.

"Yugo! You're bleeding!" Alice gestured toward Yugo's head.

"It must have happened when I was knocked through the window by Xion's psychokenesis. It's nothing much though."

"OH MY GOD! The hit to your head must have increased your intelligence!"

"Haha, very funny Alice!" Her boyfriend replied sarcastically.

"Well, no matter what your intelligence is, we have to tend to your injury," she stated, taking him by the arm.

"Do you mind tending to the rest of my 'needs'?"

"Yugo!" Alice smacked him over the head.

Ouch! What, what? I was just kidding. Sheesh!" Yugo said, holding his head.

He then gently held onto one of Alice's hands. "Let's go; come on," he said to her smoothly. "Hey, Ken-…, the wolf zoanthrope stopped what he was about to say when he saw Kenji and Uriko. He quickly stopped Alice from interrupting the couple, and following in the younger couple's example, placed a kiss upon Alice's lips. The two couples gently kissed under the stars and golden moon of the gusty night sky. 

*****

The streets returned to the quiet, dusty and empty condition that they were in before raging battle occurred. The place where the powerful zoanthrope, Xion, seemingly fell to his death was empty. The only thing left behind was severely shattered concrete in the area in which he landed. No one knows what happened to him, or where he went. It's just a question that will have to be answered when the time comes. 

****

The End

Author's Note - this was my first attempt at a fic. I hoped that everyone who reads it likes it! ^_^ If not, oh well, I tried. Thanks for reading everyone! ^_^ Thanks Christi, cause I may not have done this otherwise!


End file.
